Timeline
A timeline of events in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Timeline 1995 *Setting up a base on the Earth's Moon, the Machine Empire Baranoia begins an invasion of Earth, forcing nations to give in to their demands or watch their cities be destroyed every 24 hours. After previously destroying New York and Paris, Tokyo becomes under attack by Baranoia, forcing the United Airforce into action and the set-up of the Ohranger squadron. When the four future Ohranger are grounded by Baranoia, their leader, Gorou Hoshino, comes to their rescue with new Super-Power technology as OhRed. *United Aiforce soldiers Shouhei Yokkaichi, Yuji Mita, Juri Nijou and Momo Maruo are engrained with Super-Power by Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura, the leader of the United Airforce's "Overtech Hardware" division, completing the Ohranger squadron. *Hearing about U.A.O.H.'s development of special machines to fight them, Baranoia sends down Machine Beast Bara Brain, who manipulates Chief Counselor Miura into becoming his captive while creating the giant Bara Separate to destroy the city and hold the Ohranger down. The Ohranger ultimately finish the machines, forming into Ohranger Robo to destroy Bara Separate and likewise killing Bara Brain in the process, saving their leader. *Emperor Bacchus Wrath upgrades Butlers Acha & Kocha to become able to inject their Machine Beasts with a means to grow giant-size to fight against Ohranger Robo. *After Bara Builder, a powerful adaptable Machine Beast, defeats Ohranger Robo, Gorou discovers Red Puncher, the mecha predecessor developed by U.A.O.H.; despite having initial problems in controlling it, a vision of its former pilot, Lieutenant Kirino, helping him and its alignment with U.A.O.H.'s Super-Power allows for him to tame it and use the mecha to defeat the Baranoia threat. *After regaining the mechanics associated with combining both Ohranger Robo and Red Puncher, the Ohranger form Buster Ohranger Robo to defeat the tough Bara Madillo. *Chief Counselor Miura grants the Ohranger the Ole Bazooka to fight and defeat the tricky Bara Hungry after wearing it down. *The massive pyramid containing Riki (also known as the Pangaea hero KingRanger) as well as the Super-Power manipulating being known as Dorin departs from its space-time warp in order to assist the Ohranger with Baranoia. - *Bacchus Wrath secretly builds a laboratory on Earth to create a special magma coating to further empower multiple rebuilt giant Machine Beasts. Using special Blocker Robo developed for their fleet, the Ohranger use a Trojan horse attack to destroy the base and the redeveloped Machine Beasts while likewise appearing to destroy Bacchus Wrath. *Bacchus Wrath releases the full extent of his power and summons his sword to Earth in hopes of finishing off the Ohranger himself. After mastering the ability to join their hearts as one through a sword attack, the U.A.O.H. soldiers use their Blocker Robo to become OhBlocker and perform their Twin Blokken Crash, destroying Baranoia's emperor. *After hearing about the destruction of Baccus Wrath, Baranoia wild-card Bomber the Great comes to try and lay claim to the invasive force. *To deal with the potent powers of the Machine Beast Bara Skunk, Chief Counselor Miura develops and summons Tackle Boy to be used by the Ohranger. *Gunmazin, a mysterious ancient warrior hidden in a mask-like statue, emerges to assist those who use its power once it presents itself. *100 days after the death of Bacchus Wrath, Bomber the Great challenges Prince Buldont to a duel for the Baranoia throne; the invader easily crushes the smaller, weaker opponent, decapitating him before sending him and Empress Hysteria into space on a rocket as he ascends to the Baranoia throne. *Drawn to another planet after being thrown into space, Buldont is upgraded with the remaining energy of his father Bacchus Wrath, transforming him into a more powerful, mature form driven by emotion as the final remains of the former Baranoia emperor shuts down. Inspired to likewise pass the empire on to the next generation, Hysteria casts off her own power to Princess Multiwa, her niece sleeping on another planet awaiting the power to awaken her. The loss of her power doesn't kill Hysteria but severly weakens her and changes her golden color to gray. - *Coming to Earth to marry and take the throne, Buldont and Multiwa crush Bomber the Great and force him to fight the Ohranger before being cast into blowing up the sun and destroying Earth in the process. Gunmazin appears to sacrifice himself in order to prevent Bomber from blowing up the sun. Other Events * On the day of the wedding of Ryu Tendoh and Kaori Rokumeikan, former Jetman teammate Gai Yuki is stabbed while retrieving a woman's purse from a mugger. After one last moment with his teammates, Gai dies on a park bench unbeknownst to them. * After Buldont creates Onbu-Obake, a brand new Yokai to try and win a duel with his father, the Ohranger enlist the Kakurangers to help deal with the supernatural threat. * Kenta Date, Kouichirou Endou, Shun Namiki, Chisato Jougasaki & Miku Imamura enroll and begin studies at Moroboshi High School. * The Ozu family celebrate "Wonderful Happy Day" for the first time in 7-year old Kai's lifetime; Houka remembers their mother Miyuki wearing a special gem broach for the occasion. *Births: Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster), Amy Yuzuki (KyoryuPink), Takaharu Igasaki (Akaninger) 1996 Ohranger *Gunmazin returns to Earth after his presumptive death to assist the Ohranger once again against Buldont and Multiwa. *Buldont sends down the Machine Beast Bara Micron, whose distribution of Dark Particles causes the machines of Earth to lose control and forces the Ohranger to lose control of both OhBlocker and Red Puncher. In the midst of the chaos, Baranoia restarts their invasion and use information they obtain from the mecha to find and destroy U.A.O.H.'s secret headquarters in the Japan Alps (but not before Chief Miura has the Ohranger Robo and Tackle Boy moved to a secure location). *With the usage of Bara Micron's Dark Particles, the Ohranger and later Riki lose control of their Super-Power. Without any options left, Dorin releases a crystal from the Dorin Dimension which she uses to attempt to heal the Super-Power while destroying Bara Micron. She then sends the Ohranger into King Pyramider in order to send them into space to discover the source of Super-Power as Buldont appears to kill her. With her "death", the natural balance on Earth collapses as the machine empire completes it's conquest of the planet. *After temporarily being thrown into a dark dimension by Buldont, the Ohranger arrive in the Dorin Dimension where the Dorin of Earth is discovered to be alive but weakened and needing rest to restore herself. After discovering that the key to reviving their Super-Power is within themselves, the Ohranger leave to return to Earth. *The Ohranger return to Earth with six month passing since they've left, with Earth under Baranoia's subjugation and Buldont and Multiwa establishing a palace on Earth where they raise a child. After discovering Chief Counselor Miura and Riki leading a U.A.O.H.-based rebellion and believing in the words of the Dorin, they restore their own Super-Power and become Ohranger once again, allowing for them to defeat and ultimately destroy the Baranoia emperor and empress with all of their mecha. *Storming the Earth Baranoia palace, the Ohranger are confronted by Hysteria who asks them to spare Buldont & Multiwa's child. When agreeing to do so, the dowager empress blows herself up, bringing an end to the Baranoia Empire. Gunmazin decides to adopt the Baranoia baby to raise it well while likewise forcing Butlers Acha & Kocha under him to make sure they stay out of trouble. *Dorin returns from her restoration and is reunited with Riki, allowing for them and the U.A.O.H. warriors to finally find peace for themselves and their planet.